I'll Tell You a Story
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: Klaus was just trying to read before he went sleep but he finds company in a certain little brunette witch, who makes the boring night a bit more interesting. (takes place post 1x15)


**Author's Note: Marcel was never exiled and currently lives in compound while he lets the Mikaelsons stay there, basically 1x16 never happened as Rebekah remains in NOLA as well.**

Klaus is in his bed reading a book when he decides he's hungry and goes downstairs to get some snacks and a beverage.

Klaus walks downstairs only to see a lilac comforter and a tiny brunette on the couch, restless, clearly trying to sleep.

"Davina?" Klaus asks startling the girl where she sits up and looks in his direction.

"Hey Klaus." Davina says as she pouts, clearly upset about something.

"What are doing here, on my couch?" Klaus questions but these words just make her more upset.

"I can't sleep in the attic so I came here to try and sleep in my old guest room, but I couldn't, and it appears that I can't sleep on the couch, either." Davina explains clearly upset by her lack of sleep.

Klaus looks at her sympathetically before making his way to sit on the couch next to her.

"What's causing your inability to sleep?" Klaus asks, sounding concerned by the little brunette's lack of sleep.

"I just keep getting flashes of my time with the ancestors and…." Before Davina can finish explaining, Klaus leans toward the backrest, putting his arm on top it, and sighing in an understanding manner.

"Ah I see, you're suffering from post-traumatic dreams and now you can't sleep. I've had those before." Klaus claims causing Davina to look at him, intrigued yet upset he suffered what she's going through now, before realizing something in his hand.

"What were you reading?" Davina questions once she sees that he has an unidentifiable book in his lap.

"Uh, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I finally got around to reading it after it was recommended to me." Klaus responds as he holds up the book, catching Davina's interest.

"Who recommended it?" Davina asks, clearly intrigued by Klaus' book.

"A witch from Mystic Falls that I used to know." Klaus answers uneasily when he realizes that Davina's just trying not to go to sleep.

"Maybe you can read me a chapter or two, it might help me sleep." Davina suggests and although Klaus knows the little witch just wants to stay awake, he decides to do so.

"Alright, fine, I'll read you the story. Only one chapter, though." Klaus reluctantly agrees causing the brunette to smile widely and nod.

"But you have to lay down if you want to hear it." Klaus advises so Davina lays her head down on the pillow, pulls the blanket up to her chin, and looks at Klaus expectantly for him to start reading.

Klaus opens the book and begins to read to the tiny brunette.

"Chapter one…." Klaus starts and continues to read the chapter.

When he finishes the chapter, he sees that his companion is still awake and looking at him intrigued and expectantly.

"Can you read the next one?" Davina asks happily and very intrigued by the book, so Klaus does just that.

"Chapter two…." Klaus sighs as he looks at Davina, realizing that the book is keeping her awake instead of helping her sleep.

Klaus continues reading to Davina until he finishes the twelfth chapter.

"Wait, I have to use the bathroom." Davina interrupts before Klaus can reveal the next chapter.

"Then, I get us a snack." Davina says excitedly after she gets off the couch and she then runs to the bathroom, leaving Klaus on the smiling that this night was going better than his usually boring ones.

A few moments later, Davina returns with a bag of goldfish, that she places between them on the couch before sitting down and covering her legs with her blanket.

"This story's good. I've never read Harry Potter before." Davina admits happily before diving into the goldfish that she brought.

"Alright, chapter thirteen…." Klaus continues to read the book as well as show Davina the mini pictures above the chapter number and title all while Davina intently listens, very intrigued by the book.

Klaus keeps reading the first Harry Potter book until he reaches the second to last chapter, then looks over at his little witch companion and realizes that she's finally sleeping.

He takes the half-empty bag of goldfish, placing it on the coffee table, tucks Davina in, and is about to stand up to leave when he falls unconscious, his head landing on Davina's hip as the book lands on the floor.

Several hours later, Marcel returns to the compound with Rebekah on his arm and they see the sight that is Klaus sleeping on Davina.

Both Marcel and Rebekah are appalled by the scene in front of them which causes Rebekah to wake up her brother.

"Uh hello, earth to Nik." Rebekah says nudging Klaus' leg with her foot which wakes him up.

"Oh, you two are back." Klaus realizes with a yawn as he picks up his book from floor.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Rebekah asks in an annoyed whisper as Davina is still sleeping.

"Uh, I must've fallen asleep." Klaus reveals with another yawn which annoys Marcel.

"Yeah, you just happen to fall asleep on Davina." Marcel says pissed making Klaus feel the need to clarify the situation.

"Oh no, it's not like that. I was just reading to…." Klaus tries to explain but Davina wakes up.

"What's going on?" Davina asks confused as she stretches and yawns.

"Klaus was just leaving." Marcel explains with crossed arms causing Davina to gape at him in annoyance.

"What no." Davina protests to this argument.

"So you think we should believe that he just fell asleep on you for no reason?" Rebekah questions siding with Marcel which angers Klaus and annoys Davina.

"No, nothing happened, he was just reading to me." Davina reveals, very pissed about where this conversation going.

"Yeah well now he's just leaving." Marcel claims as he glares at Klaus, who just decides to start walking out, realizing he's in the wrong.

"Klaus." Davina sighs out to stop him but he keeps walking out until she hears the door close, indicating that he left.

Davina turns to Marcel and Rebekah with an irritated and annoyed glare.

"Really Marcel, and you wonder why I don't like when you hover over me." Davina reveals with a very annoyed tone before picking up her pillow and blanket in order to storm out of the compound, following Klaus, before either Marcel or Rebekah can stop her.

"I've seen Klaus do plenty in his day but that was an all new low even for him." Rebekah says reassuring Marcel that her brother was being inappropriate towards Davina.

"Yes, it was." Marcel agrees and Rebekah rests her head on his shoulder, as she holds his hand with both of hers.


End file.
